Complex data processing environments often involve multiple processes that are interrelated with one another. Often a failure of, or processing deficiency in, a first process may be the result of a processing deficiency in, or an action of, a second process with which the first process is directly or indirectly interrelated. Identifying the downstream, or root cause, of a problem encountered by a process can help focus efforts at preventing the problem from recurring.